<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you like your eggs in the morning? by schweinstgrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270521">How do you like your eggs in the morning?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs'>schweinstgrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 5am and Sebastian is quite happily sound asleep. Until Toto comes knocking on his door asking for breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do you like your eggs in the morning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had just gone passed five in the morning. The sun was slowly rising above the isolated Swiss valley. There were only a few houses in this luxurious expanse of land and the were few and far between. One of these properties was Sebastian’s farm. The other was his neighbours, Toto Wolff’s.</p>
<p>Sebastian was curled up under his sheets, slowly stirring awake due to a restless, sticky night. A lot was on his mind: his future and the current state of Ferrari amongst other things. He had the house to himself since Hannah and the kids were staying in Germany. The bed was large, and Sebastian’s tiny frame was laying in the middle. His last hour of sleep was about to be rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>Toto had been awake for less than an hour and was attempting to cook himself breakfast. Which was a recipe for disaster, since Susie usually prepared breakfast for the family, but she was visiting family back in Scotland. Toto was shuffling around the open plan kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. He had a frying pan on the hob, but no ingredients. His eyes were still trying to open after a good night’s sleep, but he was a barely functioning human at this point. He caught a glimpse of his bedhead and let out a low hum in annoyance. He was a far-cry away from his usual polished appearance. He then remembered who lived next door. <em>Sebastian</em>. Who had <em>chickens. He could give him some eggs, right?</em></p>
<p>Toto sucked a breath in through his teeth when he stepped outside. Even though it was the height of summer, it was still crisp in the mornings. Yes, Toto was <em>really  </em>that desperate for food, that he was walking in his underwear to Sebastian’s house. His teeth were chattering slightly by the time he got to the front door.</p>
<p>“Sebastian! Sebastian! Good morning! Are you awake yet? Sebastian!” Toto called whilst knocking repeatedly on Vettel’s front door. He could hear the chickens gently cooing, but he could not just go take some eggs and leave. He’s not an animal.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes shot open and he closed them again before he let out a weak sigh. <em>He swears he’s going to never tell anyone where he lives again</em>. He reluctantly slid out of bed and threw on one of his Ferrari polo shirts and some shorts.</p>
<p>“Coming…you’d better have a good reason for this, Toto…” he grumbled whilst he winced at his clock. <em>What kind of person wakes their only neighbour up at 5am?!</em></p>
<p>Sebastian slowly made his way downstairs and to the front door, which he opened slightly so he could peak out and see Toto. To his surprise was almost naked at his front door. <em>God give him strength</em>.</p>
<p>“I need some eggs.” Toto was bouncing on his heels to try and warm up.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes widened and he pulled the door back slightly so that Toto could not see his reaction. <em>Couldn’t he have put a shirt on?!</em> The last thing Sebastian needed was to feel weird and self-conscious about his own figure. Toto kept fit, and it showed. Sebastian always cursed himself out when he caught himself staring at him in that damned Mercedes shirt. And how he never buttoned it up at the collar. It’s not the first time he’s seen Toto in a state of undress; he walked in on him in the middle of putting his trousers on. But this was different…he was practically leaving nothing to the imagination. He swallowed slightly and tore his eyes away from Toto’s chest to meet Toto’s.</p>
<p>“Eggs? You woke me up at FIVE to get some eggs?! You have a car. Go drive and get some from the market.” Sebastian went to close the door, but Toto slid his hand between the frame.</p>
<p>“But yours are organic, and free…” Toto rubbed his eye with his free hand and yawned once more. Sebastian bit down on his tongue. <em>He’s worth half a billion and he’s whining about wanting free stuff?</em></p>
<p>“My ladies don’t like to be interrupted this early in the morning by a Wolff in their coop.” Sebastian folded his arms as he let the door open fully.</p>
<p>Toto groaned and looked down at the German, who had that trademark grin on his lips after he tells a good joke. Even with his career at just about rock bottom, he was still cracking jokes. However, he wanted some eggs cracked.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just make me breakfast?” Toto began scratching at his chest to try and suppress another yawn.</p>
<p>Sebastian let out a defeated sigh. After all, he could use the company.</p>
<p><em>“Fine</em>. Breakfast and then you can leave.” He stood away so Toto could cross the threshold.</p>
<p>Sebastian averted his eyes when Toto shifted inside. Their height difference was quite dramatic, and Toto easily made him feel even smaller when he stood in front of him. Sebastian closed the door and eyed for the Austrian to make his way to the kitchen. Sebastian’s gaze quickly locked onto Toto’s sculpted back muscles as he followed behind him. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as his mind wandered. Toto plopped down on one of the breakfast bar seats and swivelled around to smile at Sebastian, who shot him an eye-roll.</p>
<p>“Susie out of town?” Sebastian hated small talk as much as the next German, but he couldn’t leave a practically naked Torger Wolff in silence sitting in his kitchen. Sebastian opened a cupboard and began taking out some ingredients for an omelette. Toto just nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Lucky for you, my girls left me these yesterday.” Sebastian rattled the half empty carton of eggs before heating a pan on the hob.</p>
<p>A wry smile painted across Toto’s lips. “You can’t make an omelette without cracking a few eggs.”</p>
<p>Sebastian furrowed his brows as he knew Toto was taking a jab at the current state of his team. He let out a fake laugh whilst rummaging for more ingredients. He found some fancy ham Charles had given him but hadn’t gotten round to trying it. He might as well give it to the Austrian instead. Sebastian cracked the eggs and began whisking them with a fork. He didn’t have an electric whisk, since he was stubborn like that. His tongue slowly poked out the more intensely he whisked. Toto found this amusing and adorable. Even after all these years, he was still gorgeous as ever. His bedhead and angelic face made Toto want to devour him instead. Sebastian poured the whisked eggs into the pan along with the meat and turned the heat down to begin cooking the omelette. Toto slid out of the stool and switched on the coffee machine, causing Sebastian to tut slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure make yourself at home. I take two sugars and plenty of milk.”</p>
<p>Toto leaned over and placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder so he could reach into the cupboard to get two mugs. Sebastian’s stomach twinged when he felt the large hand on him. It had been so long since a simple touch on a shoulder had made him feel like this. He swallowed and poked at the omelette with the spatula. Toto smirked when he saw that Sebastian’s mug was an old Frankfurt one. He poured the coffee for them both and sat back down and took a sip of his. Black, of course.</p>
<p>Sebastian was swaying and bopping whilst he continued to cook breakfast. Toto’s eyes began to wander over Sebastian’s body, stopping at his backside. Now, Toto was not a rude man by any means. He couldn’t help himself stare at it. Besides his driving abilities, it was most definitely his best asset. It clung to those shorts he was annoyingly wearing. Sebastian’s small stature only made his ass stand out even more. Now that it was in front of him, it made those lonely nights in hotel rooms rubbing one out to the sheer thought of him seem like nothing.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit.</em>” Toto grumbled under his breath. Clearly, thinking about Sebastian this early in the morning had given him another kind of awakening.</p>
<p>Sebastian propped himself up on his tip toes to get a plate, causing his polo-shirt to creep up his skin, exposing his hips.</p>
<p>“It’s almost done, I hope you like it!” Sebastian chirped. He was in a better mood now, since he liked cooking. It was one of his favourite ways to unwind after a race, especially if he had the place to himself.</p>
<p>Toto quietly slipped out of the chair once more and stood behind Sebastian, his stomach audibly growling quietly. Sebastian could feel the older man standing behind him, and jokingly waved the spatula behind him to shoo him away.</p>
<p>“It’s almost done! You’re worse than my kids! Go sit down!” He laughed without turning around.</p>
<p>Toto closed the distance between them entirely, his clothed member brushing up against Sebastian’s backside. He slid his hand up the German’s shirt, feeling how warm and silky his skin felt. <em>Fuck, he really was like an angel.</em></p>
<p>Sebastian gripped the spatula and let out a squeak in utter shock. He could feel Toto against him, and how <em>big</em> it felt. He didn’t swat Toto’s hand away, instead he flipped the omelette.</p>
<p>“Toto…” he quietly breathed out.</p>
<p>Toto leaned down and buried his nose into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, taking in his scent. He smelled like freshly cut grass and linen. So soft and cute. He rubbed himself against the smaller man once more, feeling himself become fully hard. He pinched one of the soft nubs of flesh between his large fingers, causing Sebastian to mewl out and buck into his touch.</p>
<p>“Keep going, I get very grumpy if I don’t get what I want.” Toto growled into his ear before he licked a slow, possessive stripe up Sebastian’s neck.</p>
<p>Sebastian panicked for a moment, embarrassed at himself for how quickly he had become aroused. <em>God</em>, it had been so long since he had been touched like this. Sebastian began poking around the pan to get them omelette to slide out. Whilst he was focused on this, Toto got down onto his knees so that he was eye level with Sebastian’s ass. Toto hooked his thumbs into his shorts and gently pulled them down, revealing the plump cheeks for him to admire. It really was the epitome of the perfect ass to be fucked.</p>
<p>Sebastian turned around to see what the older man was doing, a deep blush creeping up on his face as he desperately tried to keep his attention on the food.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, keep your eyes focused on my food.”</p>
<p>The younger sheepishly nodded and did what he was told. Toto’s hands curled around the top of Sebastian’s thighs and pulled so his cheeks were flush against his face. He then wriggled back and placed his hands on the two mounds of flesh and began kneading them roughly, causing a moan to fall from Sebastian’s lips. After a few moments of this, Toto spread Sebastian open and licked across his entrance, letting out a groan as he finally had the taste of Sebastian on his lips.</p>
<p>“H-Hey…that’s…don’t…” Sebastian bit his lip to suppress another embarrassing moan. It had been forever since he had felt this. Even after all this time, the feeling still felt strange, but still <em>very</em> welcoming.</p>
<p>Toto continued licking and opening Sebastian up, his own cock standing proud inside its restraints, a tiny bead of pre-come staining the fabric. He then slowly inserted his index finger inside him to open him some more. Sebastian wriggled back into the feeling, causing Toto to squeeze one of his cheeks. He slowly pumped the finger in and out of him, along with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Ah! Please Toto…more…” Sebastian gripped the counter, panting slightly with the stimulation he was receiving.</p>
<p>Toto happily obliged, adding in a second finger, curling them up inside the smaller man whilst flicking his tongue in time with his movements. He worked Sebastian open for several more minutes, until he removed his fingers. Sebastian whimpered at the feeling of being empty. He spread Sebastian open with both of his hands, admiring the small gape he now had. Sebastian kept looking forward, his eyes now hooded with pleasure as he zoned out looking at the kitchen tiles. Toto stood back up and wriggled out of his briefs, letting out a guttural groan as his cock was finally free.</p>
<p>The omelette was sizzling in the pan due to being overcooked.</p>
<p>Toto wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing it at the base before he slapped Sebastian’s cheek a few times. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he felt Toto slide himself up against his hole, teasing him.</p>
<p>“Mmph. So big and thick…it’s not gonna fit…” Sebastian panted whilst he let his head dip and his shoulders fall.</p>
<p>Toto squeezed Sebastian’s throat for a moment before letting out a dark chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’ll fit. I know your hungry little hole has taken more than half the paddock in your time. Who was your favourite, hm? <em>Such</em> a little whore…my boys have told me the stories. How much you love to take Lewis’ cock. Is it true you let Horner pop your cherry? Fuck, I have to say, I am jealous. Would love to have seen you bounce up and down-“</p>
<p>He was interrupted by Sebastian weakly swinging his arm around to push Toto’s chest. His cock twitched at the filth that was spewing from his mouth. Toto laughed and kissed between his shoulder-blades.</p>
<p>“Just put your cock in me. <em>Please</em>.” Sebastian pulled on one of his cheeks to spread himself for Toto.</p>
<p>Toto tried his best not to come there and then. Fuck, what a picture. The stories were true. Here he was, Sebastian Vettel begging for cock.</p>
<p>“I need lube.”</p>
<p>“Just use the oil. Hurry up!”</p>
<p>Toto looked over at the olive oil bottle. Well, he had used worse before. He grabbed the bottle and poured some over his cock and rubbed it on. The sound of him coating his member filled the room and made Sebastian even more desperate.</p>
<p>Toto grabbed Sebastian by the hips and moved him over, so he was bent over the breakfast bar. He aligned his cock up with Sebastian’s hole before he pushed his way in. He slid in completely, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Sebastian arched his back and let out a seedy moan, causing Toto to spank one of his cheeks.</p>
<p>“M-not gonna break. Move.” Sebastian croaked out.</p>
<p>Toto poked inside his cheek with his tongue. Sebastian was right, he wasn’t a virgin. So, if he said he could take it, so be it. He pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in with a powerful snap of his hips. He did this a few times, causing Sebastian to grunt in time with the thrusts. Toto then gripped onto the younger man’s hips and began a deep rhythm. Toto watched his cock slide its way with ease inside Sebastian<em>. He could get used to this</em>.</p>
<p>Sebastian was moaning like a bitch in heat by now, placing his hand behind his back onto Toto’s chest for balance. Toto hunkered forward, so that he was completely wrapped around Sebastian. He dwarfed him in every single way, and he loved it. Toto grabbed Sebastian’s throat once more and leaned into his ear.</p>
<p>“You take cock so well, little one. So <em>needy</em>, aren’t you? Does Charles not take care of you? Such a shame…”</p>
<p>Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears of pleasure foam up in his eyes. Toto snapped his hips against Sebastian, making sure his cock was deep inside him. He stopped for a moment, just to watch the German unravel beneath him.</p>
<p>“Toto! Please move, please please please. I’m so close. Want you to come in me!” Sebastian babbled, desperately writhing below Toto.</p>
<p>Toto didn’t need to be asked again. How could he say no to that?</p>
<p>He began fucking Sebastian once more, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he could feel the tug in his belly telling him that his own release was fast approaching. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the kitchen, along with Sebastian’s cries of sheer pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You want me to come inside you? The little whore wants to be bred? Going to fill you up ‘til you’re leaking.” Toto grunted hoarsely before he bit down on the soft crook of Sebastian’s neck. He wanted to show off his property, who truly owned him.</p>
<p>“You want my pups?” Toto was truly gone at this point, but he couldn’t care less</p>
<p>“Yes! God, fuck! <strong><em>Please!</em></strong>” Sebastian looked over his shoulder and peered up at Toto for the first time since they began fucking. Those angelic blue eyes met Toto’s and he felt the tug in his gut once more.</p>
<p>With one final deep thrust, Toto climaxed inside him with a grunt before he slumped forward, his hands still tightly gripping onto his hips. His hot seed filled Sebastian completely, who was feverishly pumping his own cock to his own release. He came with a strangled moan as his come spilled onto the floor below. His legs began to tremble, and he was reaching back to try and cling on to Toto.</p>
<p>Toto reluctantly withdrew from Sebastian’s tight heat and spread his cheek to admire his work. His seed slowly dribbled out of the pulsing entrance as Sebastian tried to get his breath back. He then flipped himself so that he was facing Toto and he propped his elbows on the breakfast bar. He looked at Toto’s figure for a moment, in awe that this man just fucked him. He looked so beautiful, his messy hair, toned body and softening cock. Sebastian let out a small laugh and leaned up to run his fingers through Toto’s hair.</p>
<p>“Pups? <strong><em>Really?</em></strong>” He smiled before winced as he felt some more come spill out of him.</p>
<p>For the first time, Toto felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He really did get a bit carried away.</p>
<p>“You liked it.” He retorted whilst he palmed his now soft member.</p>
<p>Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. He then slid down onto his knees, running his hands down Toto’s built thighs.</p>
<p>“All of this has made <em>me</em>, hungry now…” He trailed off whilst he flicked his tongue against Toto’s balls.</p>
<p>Toto gripped Sebastian’s curls and slowly pushed his cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I should have known you liked your eggs fertilised.” Toto grinned.</p>
<p>Sebastian huffed around the shaft before taking it all in his throat to shut Toto up with his cheesy remarks. He closed his eyes and began bobbing his head, his nose being tickled by the soft skin of where Toto’s pubes should be. Toto let out a sigh as he began slowly fucking Sebastian’s mouth, relishing in the soft heat. He placed a hand around his head so he could speed up the pace. Just as they were getting in the mood again, they were rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>The fire alarm started blaring as both turned to see that the frying pan was now on fire.</p>
<p>Sebastian was going to kill him<em>. After</em> he finished up with him, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is the first fic I'm posting on here. I'm still new to F1, but I simply had to write these two in this scenario I discussed with friends since it was too good not to. There needs to be more Toto content!</p>
<p>My tumblr is schweinstgrs and my twitter is mullendowski if you are interested in giving me a follow. Comments and feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>